What he has become
by Seeker Kze
Summary: A oneshot on my idea of how Remus Lupin became a werewolf.


It was Christmas eve. Little Remus Lupin had just come from a nice warm bath after playing in the snow. He ran down the stairs, giggling, as his dad chased him. John caught the little boy in his arms and tickled him before setting him down in front of the fire beside the Christmas tree. Remus was fascinated by that tree of beauty. It had pretty, glowing fairies flying around it in circles and an assortment of sweets hung down from the branches. Serena Lupin walked in with a tray carrying three cups of hot chocolate, a bag of marshmallows and three long sticks. Remus squealed with glee and took his plastic cup of hot chocolate and sipped it.

After they had finished the hot drinks his mum handed out the sticks and they got a handful of marshmallows each. Remus always cooked his marshmallow perfectly, so it had a light crispy edge and a sticky inside. They sat together laughing, telling stories and toasting marshmallows.

This was Lupin Christmas, fun and joyful. Pity it would be the last. Serena hugged little Remus and kissed him on the forehead. He was the most precious thing in the world to her. John came in after and reminded Remus that he was not allowed outside after dark. Serena grimaced, reminded of her husbands dealings with Greyback.

Remus fell asleep dreaming of Santa Claus and reindeers.

Four hours later he was awoken by a scratching at his window. He lay frozen, his cousin, Jamie Lupin, had told him stories of these monsters of the night. This could be a… dementor… or…or… a werewolf. He lay frozen listening to each and every gentle tap and scratch. Eventually the noises stopped and Remus heard a whimper. Oh, he thought… its only a puppy, he sighed with relieve, maybe Santa left it for him. He should go see.

He got up out of bed, his feet stepping onto the lush carpet and he toddled across to the window and opened it. All thoughts of his daddy's warning had evaporated. He clumsily climbed his toy box onto the window sill and slipped outside. Excitement rushing through him. He would have a best friend a little fluffy puppy to look after and call his own.

Filled with happy thoughts he continued his toddling further down the lush garden. Thin blades of grass tickled his feet, the full moon, surrounded by the bright stars, that puzzled Remus so, illuminated his path with an eerie glow. Then he heard it, a low growl.

"Puppy?" He whispered "Its o.k puppy, I won't hurt you."

He walked over towards the noise. It was coming from inside a large bush. Remus innocently put his hand in to stroke the puppy but withdrew it quickly after he was bitten. The blood ran down to the tips of fingers. He couldn't understand why his friend, the puppy, would hurt him. He started sobbing, it hurt, maybe he shouldn't have come out to the garden after all.

Remus was too busy crying to notice the malicious, yellow eyes glaring at him from the bush. The wolf had found its prey.

Remus screamed and stumbled back as a large werewolf with long, flowing, silver hair leapt at him.

_The wolf has no mercy._

_The wolf smells blood._

_No one can stop the wolf._

Remus turned and ran as fast as his little legs would allow him. The wolf howled and gave chase.

John Lupin bush out of the front door closely followed by Serena. They had been woken by the screams of their son and the howling of the wolf.

"No!" Shouted John as he saw the wolf gaining on little Remus further down the garden.

He burst into a sprint towards the wolf. He knew he wouldn't make it. Half way down the garden the wolf was on his son. He forced himself on, faster. When he reached the wolf he skidded on the stones and ripped out his wand, firing a curse at the beast.

It howled and turned to face the man.

Fenrir lunged, the muscles in his back legs rippling as he smashed into Remus's father. John quickly fired a flaming curse at the beast and it yelped and retreated into the forest. The man stood, triumphant, blood running down the three gashes down his chest.

Serena saw her husband injured and her only son lying on the ground. He was bleeding heavily from the bite in his shoulder. She screamed in agony and ran towards her baby, dropping to her knees and grasping him towards her chest, sobbing.

John looked onto the scene, He slowly realised what his son had been turned into, what he would be forced to become. He roared and gave chase after Fenrir, deep into the forest.

He never returned.

**A/N: **I got this inspiration last night, and had to write it down. Tell me what you think.

R&R

Thanks.


End file.
